


Enraptured

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Crowe Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Short love poem told in the first person narrative from Crowe's POV





	Enraptured

I think I’ve fallen in love with her, that woman with the gleaming silver hair and forlorn eyes

I barely know her, she barely knows me – but the heart is a funny thing sometimes

I want to extinguish her sorrow, behold her radiant smile

I think I would do anything for her, that woman with the gleaming silver hair and forlorn eyes


End file.
